Bang Bang - He'll shoot me down
by SisOfNight
Summary: Mr. T und Mr. J haben sich auf mysteriöse Weise verbündet und streben unterschiedliche Dinge an; Ersterer Vergeltung, Zweiterer- ja was? Selbst für seinen Kumpanen bildet der Joker ein Rätsel. Des weiteren scheint hinter des Grinsgesichtigen Vergangenheit mehr zu stecken, als Sweeney ahnte: eine Mrs Lovett spielt darin eine tragende Rolle; in der Zukunft ihr blondes Adoptivkind...


**Bang Bang - He'll shoot me down**

_inspiriert von Nancy Sinatra's Song _

_Schauplatz: 19. Jhd., England, London_

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

Regen wusch die Gräue von den Fenstern und ließ sie über den Asphalt ergießen.  
Klamm schien die Luft, die unter der Last des Nebels unangenehm warm war, einem Nebel, der die Stadt in ein Gewirr von Spinnweben der Unkenntlichkeit hüllte.  
All das, und ein fortwährendes leises Gemurmel füllten den Hintergrund des Geschehens.  
Im Mittelpunkt saß ein Mann, gebeugt, mit dem Rücken zur Fensterseite gedreht, auf einem feuchten Holzstuhl und ergab sich seiner introspektiven Wahrnehmung.  
Obwohl er seinen Blick nicht hob, schien es ihm, als beobachte er die Menschenmassen, welche auf den Straßen, an dem Laden, in dem er sich befand, vorbeiliefen, sich zu einer bruchstückhaften Masse zusammenschlossen und ihren Tätigkeiten nachgingen. Ihre Kleidung war durchweg grau, grau und trist wie der Nebel um sie herum, graue Anzüge, graue, von der Nässe mit schwärzlichen Rändern versehene Kleider, darunterliegende graue Korsetts und Petticoats. Nur für den Bruchteils eines Augenblicks kreuzte eine Lady in blutroter Aufmachung den Weg eines weiteren grauen Herrn, schenkte ihm keinen Blick und hinterließ doch einen Eindruck von zügelloser Offenheit und Sinnlichkeit in seinem Befinden. So schnell wie sie aufgetaucht war, verschwand sie jedoch wieder, wie rötlich beschlagenes Glass, welches schließlich sich der ihm umgebenen Temperatur angepasst hatte, spurlos.  
Der Herr, oder eher Mister, denn der Begriff „Herr" war demjenigen zuwider, fuhr aus seiner selbst hervorgerufenen Trance, richtete sich von der schwarzen Lackplatte des Rundtisches auf und fixierte sein Gegenüber. Dabei fiel ihm die eine weiße Strähne ins blasse Gesicht, welche sein sonst makelloses, ebenholzschwarzes Haar durchzog.  
Er war attraktiv, ohne Frage, hohe Wangenknochen, perfekt modeliert, eine gerade elegante Nase, dunkle Augen und Brauen, letztere leicht zusammengezogen, herzförmig geformte, blutleere Lippen, die sich zur Andeutung eines spitzbübischen Lächelns verformt hatten. Wie wenn auch sein Antlitz von einem Bildhauer der Antike hätte stammen können, so hatte sich in seine Züge Abfälligkeit geschlichen, so umgab ihn eine Unnahbarkeit, jene dunkle Aura, welcher sich niemand anzunähern vermochte ohne einen Schauer des Grauens zu unterdrücken. Ein unbegreifliches Grauen, welches von Zeit zu Zeit aus dem Unterbewussten unsereins hervortritt und schrecklich verwirrend wirkt, gleichzeitig aber neugierig und ekstatisch zu stimmen vermag. Kurz- Faszination genannt. Faszination gegenüber dem Gefährlichen, Unbekannten, ein Urgefühl des Menschen.  
Wenn man dann letzlich auf des Mister unmittelbare Umgebung achten mochte, so fiel einem schnell auf, dass dieser sich in einem gewöhnlichen, wenn auch gut situiertem Café aufhielt. Dafür sprach die perfekt ausgeglichene Menge an Besuchern, was heißt, es war nicht eines dieser arg überfüllten Gewerbe nahe eines Bahnhofs; eben jene Besucher, welche ausschließlich zum männlichen Geschlecht angehörten, denn Frauen verhießen bei öffentlicher Gesellschaft niemals Gutes- und der kaum wahrnehmbare Geruch von Kaffee, der langsam in seiner Tasse ziehend den unverwechselbaren vollmundig herben Geschmack zu entfalten begann.  
»Ganz deiner Meinung, Kumpel.«  
Die Person am anderen Ende des Rundtisches, ebenfalls männlich, nickte seinem dunklen Kumpanen, ohne von seinen Spielkarten in den behandschuhten Händen aufzusehen, zustimmend zu.  
Auch er hatte etwas Fremdes an sich, etwas, das nicht so ganz in das Szenario hineinpassen wollte, wenn es sich auch nachlässig bemühte, angepasst zu sein. Und abermals ging von ihm eine widersprüchliche Attraktivität und jene faszinierende Aura aus, dass es einen wunderte, dass niemand von den grauen Herren ihn starrend anblickte.  
Zugleich war die Art seines Aussehens eine ganz andere. Während die seines Freundes an klassische Stummfilm-Schönheiten erinnerte, so war die seine rau und schräg- zum altbekannten Schönheitsempfinden zum Trotz in einer verdrehten Weise umso anziehender: Gern gesehene Männlichkeit in der Gesichtsform, doch nicht poetischer Weise, wohl proportionierte Nase und Lippen, wobei ihnen die ordentliche Geradlinigkeit des anderen fehlte, und schwarze Augen, wenn nicht minder durchdringend. Sein mittellanges Haar strähnig, von einer ungewöhnlich grünen Färbung.  
Das Auffälligste an ihm war allerdings neben seiner Frisur und violetten Kleidung die Bemalung seines Gesichtes. Kalkweiße Haut, intensiv umrandete Augen und ein knallroter Mund, dessen Mundwinkel mit der roten Farbe weitergeführt wie ein dauerhaftes Grinsen ausschauten. Nur ein aufmerksamer Beobachter würde die unter dem breiten Feixen darunterliegende Haut als eine vernarbte erkennen.  
»Wie bereits gesagt, dieser Ort ist zu ruhig für uns beide, zu idyllisch.«  
»Trotz allem lieblichen Schein ist das viktorianische England normalerweise kein ruhiges Plätzchen- nicht zu unterschätzen, Sweeney, mein Freund, wirklich nicht.« Die väterliche Überheblichkeit im Tonfall des Grinsgesichtigen war nicht zu überhören.  
Sweeneys zuvor abhanden gekommenes, geringschätziges Lächeln kehrte für kurze Zeit zurück.  
»Ist gut, Joker. Behandle mich nicht, als wär ich ein Narr.«  
»Guter Witz!« Joker lächelte ebenso, seine gelben Zähne entblößend, und begann die Karten zwischen seinen Fingern herumwirbeln zu lassen.  
»Wie wärs mit einem Kartentrick?«  
»Nicht jetzt. Wir müssen doch langsam weiterkommen. Ich langweile mich.«  
»Na-na-na! Es ist immer Zeit für einen Kartentrick.« Und mit diesen Worten hielt er Sweeney ein frisch gemischtes Deck unter die Nase.  
»Zieh.«  
Der Dunkelhaarige verharrte für einen Moment, lauschte dem gegen die Fenster prasselnden Regen. Eine gewisse Ruhe erfüllte diesen Raum. Eine Zeitlosigkeit. Er erinnerte sich andere Räume, an lange, dunkle Räume, Räume voller Qualen und Geschrei, innerem Zerreißen und Sich-Verlieren.  
Er zog.  
»Was siehst du?«  
Sweeney erwiderte den Blick des Joker mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.  
»Auf der Karte ist ein Stadtplan Londons aufgeklebt.«  
»Haha, exakt! Ist das nicht Magie?«  
»Oh ja, sehr. Deine falsche Euphorie heute ist ja unerträglich.«  
»Ich tu mein Bestes. Doch... was sagt dir diese Karte sonst noch?«  
Und der Joker kippte in einem Zug den gesamten Inhalt der vor ihm auf dem Tisch stehenden Kaffeetasse in seinen Schlund. Schluckte. Schüttelte sich.  
»Kalt. Ich kann Kaffee sonst auch nicht leiden, aber kalt ist er immer noch am schlimmsten.«  
Sweeney belächelte ihn in arroganter Manier.  
»Ist Tee nicht ohnehin das herkömmliche Getränk des 19. Jahrhunderts, im Gegensatz zu Kaffee? Wie dem auch sei- diese Karte sagt mir, dass wir uns wohl in die Fleet Street aufmachen werden.«  
»Schlaues Köpfchen! Braver Junge! Hier kriegst du deinen wohlverdienten Keks!«  
Joker warf Sweeney den Keks von seiner Untertasse vor die Brust, welcher ihn unberührt liegen ließ. Ihm kam etwas in den Sinn.  
»Was sagtest du nicht einst? Chaos findet sich an allen Orten?«, fragte Sweeney mit verhohlenem Interesse, leicht vorüber lehnend.  
»Zu jeder Zeit«, ergänzte der Grünhaarige. »Zu jeder Zeit, an jedem Ort, bei jedem. Bei jeder Person. Ob bei Tante Anne-Liese, Jack the Ripper, oder irgendwelchen Passanten in der Fleet Street- die Regel gilt überall. Ausnahmslos. Das macht ja so viel Spaß daran.«  
»Dass die Regel sich niemals aufhebt?«  
»Dass sie sich ab und zu von selbst aufhebt und noch mehr Chaos bringt.«  
»Dann wäre die Regel aber unsinnig, nicht ausnahmslos und somit Chaos nicht jederzeit auffindbar.«  
»Unsinnigkeit und Widerspruch sind des Chaos´ Nahrung.«  
»Du weißt dich immer meisterhaft rauszureden«, meinte Sweeney seufzend.  
»Ich weiß.« Und des Joker Grinsen wurde noch eine Spur breiter.  
»Doch weißt du, Sweeney, mein Freund, ich habe mich mein gesamtes Leben bereits dem Chaos gewidmet. Vielleicht nicht ausführlich genug, doch ausreichend im Angesichts dessen, was die Naivität der Gesellschaft und deren „Moral" hervorbringt. Widerlich, widerliches Pack...« Der Joker hielt kurz inne, schuf eine Künstlerpause, welche den erwünschten Effekt erzielte- Sweeney hing, auch wenn er es niemals zugeben würde, wie gebannt an seinen Lippen und wartete auf das Entscheidende. Seine Augen weiteten sich mit jeder Blutwelle, die durch seine Adern pulsierte.  
»Nun«, fuhr der Joker innerlich lächelnd fort, »und wie die Gesellschaft sich Ideale schafft, Ideale für die es sich zu leben, zu sterben lohne... wen sollte es dann stören, wenn ich ihnen sodann meine Ideale auferzwinge, so wie sie einst sich gegenseitig die ihren auferzwungen haben? Es spricht nichts dagegen. Bin ich nicht Teil ihrer Gesellschaft? In ihren Augen mögen meine Ideale verachtenswert sein, aber über Ideale lässt sich nicht urteilen. Über wechselhafte Dinge lässt sich nicht urteilen. Es wäre so, als versuche man ein davonrennendes tollwütiges Tier mit Worten zu bannen. Sinnlos. Lachhaft. Ach, eigentlich mag ich die Blauäugigkeit der Menschen. Sie ist um so viel interessanter als alles Andere auf der Welt. Sie sind das am leichtesten zu Verformende. Das macht sie so interessant, und auch das Chaos. Chaos ist eine Erfindung der Menschheit, oder vielmehr ein Resultat ihrer Existenz, ihrer sogenannten „Zivilisation", ihrer Modernität. Das Witzige daran ist, das genau damit die Menschheit geängstigt und angegriffen werden kann, mit ihrem eigenen Mittel. Ich bin kein „Monster". Ich halte ihr nur den Spiegel vor, welchen sie sich selbst eingerahmt und zuvor ins Zimmer an die Wand gehängt hat. Später in den Keller, wohlgemerkt.«  
»Damit niemand sich ihm konfrontieren müsste.«  
»Richtig. Wie ich sehe, folgst du mir aufmerksam. Mal sehen, wie lange noch.«  
Der Joker wurde plötzlich von einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall unterbrochen, der die Wände des Cafés erschüttern und sämtliche Herren zu Boden stürzen ließ. Schreie durchstachen die darauffolgende Stille, dazu mischte sich röchelndes, vom Stoben des Staubes verursachtes Husten von allen Seiten.  
Dieser verzog sich nur widerwillig und enthüllte ein grotesk anzuschauendes Bild.  
Sweeney hatte sich unter dem Rundtisch vor möglichen von der Decke herabfallenden Brocken in Sicherheit gebracht und kauerte dort in einer ihm äußerst unbequemen Position. Währenddessen stand der Joker unberührt neben ihm, zupfte einzelne Staubflusen von seiner Jacke und summte zufrieden vor sich hin.  
»Was war das?«  
»Was machst du?«, fragte er zurück mit gespieltem Erstaunen.  
Sweeney ging augenblicklich ein Licht auf.  
»Das ist dein Werk.« Joker zuckte betont gelangweilt mit den Schultern.  
»Doch was hast du genau angestellt?«  
»Komm und schau selbst. Nenne mich vorerst jedoch _Prince of crime_ oder _Agent of chaos_. Irgendetwas Ausdrucksstarkes. Ausdruck ist ganz nach meinem Sinn, Chaos ist meine Selbstverwirklichung- so drücke ich aus, wer ich bin.«  
»Du bist also nur ein Sinnbild für das Ergebnis der Falschheit der Menschen.«  
»Schmeicheln Sie mir doch nicht, ich erröte ja bereits, Mister, ich bin doch kein Sinnbild...«  
Der Joker war nah an Sweeney herangetreten und ahmte den Stereotyp des vor insgeheimer Verzückung überlaufenden, äußerlich beschämten Weibes nach, indem er sich mit einem imaginären Fächer Luft zufächelte, japste und die Augen verdrehte.  
Sweeney atmete tief durch und konnte ein Röcheln kaum unterdrücken: »_Agent of chaos_, sagen Sie mir, was haben Sie getan?«  
Joker ließ von seiner halbherzigen Frauen-Imitation ab und schlüpfte sogleich freudig in die Rolle des übersprudelnden Nachrichtensprechers:  
»Mr Todd, wie Sie sicherlich sehen können ist die Decke über uns vollends zerstört. Aufgesperrt, gleich dem Schlund der Hölle. Totalschaden. Gleiches gilt für die Küche nebenan. Riechen Sie den Geruch? Chemisch, definitiv chemisch. Scheint jemand eine chemische Reaktion ausgelöst zu haben. Ja, genau. Als hätte jemand versehentlich ein hochexplosives Gemisch in eine Flüssigkeit, beziehungsweise Kaffee gekippt. Oh, da hinten scheinen auch eine Menge Kaffeetannen umgefallen zu sein, der Boden ist überschwemmt von Kaffee und Tee. Wenigstens konnte auf diese Art ein Brand weitgehend verhindert werden. Ich schätze, da kann nur so viel wie möglich gehofft, so wenig wie möglich gebangt werden...«  
»Da sind Leichen.« Sweeney konnte sich eines angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck nicht erwehren. Joker stutzte.  
»Oh, ja stimmt. Ganz schrecklich aufgedunsen sogar. Ach, wie überaus unschicklich. Doch wo waren wir stehen geblieben?«  
»Hast du eine Bombe gezündet?« - »Ja, zwei Stück«, antwortete der Immergrinsende nun überraschenderweise geradeheraus.  
»Wozu? War das nicht gerade völlig unpassend?«  
»Ha ha, du fragst mich wozu? Was war mit meinen Idealen, von denen ich vorhin gesprochen habe, mit _deinen_ Idealen?«  
»Trotzdem kam das ziemlich ungelegen.«  
»Solange sie uns nicht schnappen, bleibt es bei einem kleinen, erheiternden Spaß und einem kleinen, unbedeutenden Geheimnis zwischen uns. Einem weiteren.«  
Sweeney ignorierte Jokers verschmitzes Augenzwinkern.  
»Statt weitere Geheimnisse zu schaffen, solltest du alte lieber auflösen. Das bekommt Menschen wie dir nicht gut, Joker.«  
Angesprochener kicherte leise. Im Hintergrund waren Beschimpfungen und erste Anschuldigungen herauszuhören, aufgeregtes Scharren von trockenen Sohlen auf geborstenem Holz.  
»Woher sollst du wissen, was mir guttut, Sweeney- oder selbst, ob ich überhaupt ein „Mensch" bin?«  
Joker kehrte seinem Mitstreiter den Rücken, während letzterer sich mühsam aus seiner Unterkunft hinauswand.  
»Meine fehlende Menschlichkeit muss ich dir doch inzwischen oft genug vor Augen geführt haben, oder nicht?« Er erwartete keine Antwort.  
»Es gibt Dinge, die selbst du noch nicht verstehst. Dinge, die du noch lernen musst. Dinge, die sich nach längerem Betrachten als grausam und erschreckend erweisen mögen.  
Wenn ich in einem kitschigen Blockbuster vorkäme, wären wir jetzt an der Stelle angelangt, bei der mein Text laute „du musst aber trotz allem stark sein". Ha ha, wie pathetisch. Hier wird das uns jedoch nicht passieren. In der Realität ist das Leben unwirklich. Unwirklich in dem Sinne, dass die Brutalität niemals aufgehalten wird, beziehungsweise werden kann.  
Mein Handeln wird brutal und „pervers" bleiben, bis die „wahre Realität" offenbart ist.«  
»Wie heldenhaft.«  
Joker drehte sich schwungvoll zu Sweeney um, lächelnd.  
»Heldenhaftigkeit hat einen gewissen Reiz an sich, nicht wahr? Dabei genügt es einem meist schon, sich der Einbildung hinzugeben. Wenn ich wünschte, könnte auch ich ein Held sein, auch du. Was wir, nun, zumindest ich eigentlich schon bin. Ich werde die Menschheit nämlich von ihrer Unwissenheit befreien, ihr Erlöser sein, wenn du so willst.«  
»Du bist ein miserabler Schauspieler, Joker, hinter diesem Gerede steckt nichts. Die einzige Freude und Genugtuung, die dir geblieben ist, ist die Zerstörung, was mir gleich ist. Deshalb bin ich schließlich bei dir.«  
Joker strich sich wortlos die Haare aus der Stirn und reichte Sweeney die Hand, kurz überlegend.  
»Dann lass uns gehen. Wir haben hier anderweitig nichts mehr zu suchen. Die _Fleet Street_ wartet.«


End file.
